


A Cyclical Story

by MissingInMayhem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingInMayhem/pseuds/MissingInMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The handmaid was there with him from the time of their youth, and as marches on the flow of time she was there until his end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cyclical Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgonApricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgonApricot/gifts).



 

She was always there.

In the beginning.

In the end.

You know it wasn't her fault.

But once you were gone you couldn't help but blame her.

She knew.

She knew you would end this way.

And you know she could have stopped it.

But this is not the end.

Not of everything.

Only of you.

This is the beginning of a new story.

And still she will be there.

In its beginning.

And its end.


End file.
